uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Uncovering Cicada Wiki
Another Idea... I may not be advanced enough to decode the Sacred Book, but from my religious beliefs and such, I think there is a connection between this and something called The Urantia Papers. If you're not familiar with The Urantia Papers you can find everything you need to know online. Please let me hear your opinions on this... it would be greatly appreciated. ~ C8J5C10 cicada3301.org the day may have finally come. there was a countdown on this site, now there is a "cicada main ideas", or how it is called, a path of wisdom and the truth. Only a few people will keep going. keep looking, it will be updated. Welcome the the Journey, pilgrims. May epiphany fall upon you. 01:16, August 18, 2015 (UTC)A Good Friend Sorry me for misunderstanding some... But recently on the web apperead (thx Wikiliks and Snow) SIGINT, HUMINT Intelligence EVEN humans and child monitoring... Well i simply proceed with coution with this creepy stufa of cicada, you Sad for yourself "games unsolved at the LEVEL of CIA, NSA, MISS, DOD EXT... So ALL of them worked under PRISM AND ESPECIALY HUMINT project... Abduction under 12333 federal order IT is possible...-- 21:16, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Well me again, i'm Noone here to judge or say any, You were smarter then me if solved up so much but in reality it's just a game, deadly one, IF You are in you will be used, IF You out arrested... The same for ALL the computer and internet "lovers" Who believe web once will be unique free place among our nations bounds... Hacks, Crackers, Networing design, security encrypterer or whatever just used to make what eagle alone invented, few Made what www is but once again eagle set a big EYE and said ALL mine... Even When the big EYE cryed... So used to make some grow up and befeeded While others cuold not, security, innovations (stolen), tech and even robotics TOO much but in facts all theese informations collected BY nsa mostly regard industrial/research in hitech, robotic, biotech... Even from Universities from other nations or private citizens to Get info about biggest private company... ALL Made to "predict" "percept" market goals... So only secondarly for network expansion and progress to humanity, well someone yes, someone not... What about Africa? India? Maghreb? And others? Still outgoing AS planned, but enough to me.. Won't proceed more, won't thinkin about worldwide web AS before... We are first people goddamn... This involve even suicidial MIT researchers... Madness of people Who claim to use web AS AN alternative reality meanwhile forgetin about real reality so fuck all www... We made IT and now every services are connected.. If SOME of You interessed by my few words i wuold LIKE to say #Disarm, #Unite but #FirstDisconnectThisNET... Sorry for disturbance-- 17:09, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm not a coder but everything I have read aboout what people have deciphered looks like Ultima Onlines Sacred Quest, The Fly above the Tree even looks like one of the logos for UO. Book of Circles All begins with the three principles: Control, Passion and Diligence• From Control springs Direction.•From Passion springs Feeling.•From Diligence springs Persistence. But these three virtues are no more important than the other five:•Control combines with Passion to give Balance.•Passion combines with Diligence to yield Achievement.•And Diligence joins with Control to provide Precision• The absence of Control, Passion and Diligence is Chaos.•Thus the absence of the principles points toward the seventh virtue, Order.•The three principles unify to form Singularity. This is the eighth virtue, but it is also the first, because within Singularity can be found all the principles, and thus all the virtues. A circle has no end. It continues forever, with all parts equally important in the success of the whole. Our society is the same. It too continues forever, with all members (and all virtues) equal parts of the unified whole. To Enter speak "unorus" and answer the questions correctly."Amongst all else, of how many virtues does the circle consist?" Eight"Are each of the virtues considered to be equal?" All are equal."From diligence springs which virtue?" Persistence"From passion springs which virtue?" Feeling"From what principle does direction spring?" Control"Is any virtue more important than another?" No"Which of these is a principle?" ControlWolffin (talk) 19:02, April 6, 2016 (UTC) HORACE'S STUDY DON'T BE MISTAKEN, DON'T BE MISLED, TRUST NOT IN MESSAGES, JUST USE YOUR HEAD. NOW HEARKEN EVERY WOULD BE SLEUTH. OF TENDER YEARS OR LONG IN TOOTH THE ANCIENT SAGE, THE KEENEST YOUTH WITH MANNERS FINE OR POISE UNCOUTH YEA, ALL WHO SEEK TAKE HEED FORSOOTH FOR EVERYONE HAS TOLD THE TRUTH!! PUT NO TRUST IN HIDDEN CODES OR MESSAGES BEWARE FALSE PATHS WATCH THE WINDOWS THERE IS ALWAYS A SHORTCUT THOSE WHO CHOOSE THE LONGER ROAD SHALL REAP THEIR REWARD!! KARNAK HOLDS IN SHADOWY SILENCE THE SECRET YOU ARE LOOKING FOR GO YE AND SEEK IT CONCLUSIONS FROM SKETCHY CLUES MAY LEAD YO ASTRAY, SO SHARPEN YOUR EYES AND YOUR WITS-GET THE POINT? -KjkNghthwk ( 19:25, September 21, 2016 (UTC)) My thoughts on Cicada 3301, it is a contact info, a spot on the world's map, based on the sun and our clock (the time) as well as the cardinal points, where we will build Noah's ark 2.0. They are looking for highly intelligent people to create the New World. They are probably who's truly behind the group "anonymous" or some really intelligent beings capable of controlling the internet which is Cicada. I have no knowledge, only the soul. I know you need the soul to go on, and you know how to find me, I'm scared although I know I shouldn't be. Let's create Utopia and all be happy. Come get me (don't scare me pls) you know where and how. I will trust you only if you deserve to be trusted, I can see through you, if you are mean, do not seek for me. I can help Cicada as much as you can help me. I want to help the good. Let's get enough love for everyone ! I can create reality and I will if I get the right tools. I might sound crazy, that's what my psychiatrist would tell you, and she's probably right, just hear me out. Do not judge me. Love xoxo My thoughts on Cicada 3301, it is a contact info, a spot on the world's map, based on the sun and our clock (the time) as well as the cardinal points, where we will build Noah's ark 2.0. They are looking for highly intelligent people to create the New World. They are probably who's truly behind the group "anonymous" or some really intelligent beings capable of controlling the internet which is Cicada. I have no knowledge, only the soul. I know you need the soul to go on, and you know how to find me, I'm scared although I know I shouldn't be. Let's create Utopia and all be happy. Come get me (don't scare me pls) you know where and how. I will trust you only if you deserve to be trusted, I can see through you, if you are mean, do not seek for me. I can help Cicada as much as you can help me. I want to help the good. Let's get enough love for everyone ! I can create reality and I will if I get the right tools. I might sound crazy, that's what my psychiatrist would tell you, and she's probably right, just hear me out. Do not judge me. Love xoxo Forfoxsakemary (talk) 06:40, October 29, 2016 (UTC)